


The Young Dmitri

by j_alfie



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, dmitri is full of poison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从来就没有什么年轻的德米特里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Dmitri

**Author's Note:**

> 极端恶毒

从来就没有什么年轻的德米特里，母亲从未叫过他德米，母亲叫他「你」。他同时还是姐姐们口中的「他」，管家口中的「小公爵」。那听起来像某种玩笑，或者自以为的亲昵而得体。

离开中国之后，为了避开国内愈演愈烈的风潮，我去了法国乡间休息。这位每次早餐都会带着一罐鱼子酱而只是矜持地挑出1/3匙的男士在我叫他D先生的时候，挑起他严厉的两撇眉毛。他身材十分高挑，双腿瘦长，终日穿一袭出席葬礼似的黑衣，使他看上去像一道夏日阴影。他的脚有些跛，看不大出来，我猜——自然地——是战争的原因。

但我相信一定有许多人都这么称呼您，我为自己辩解。

不，事实上，人们并不总是介意念全我的名字，您得知道那没那么该死地难。他的语速如此快而无起伏，不利于记录——我本应把注意力集中在听受他的冷嘲热讽上，但我忍不住盯着他紧紧拢在一起的双手看。这位先生语气平淡地说着不屑的词语，他细长的手指却如溺水的人抓住绳索一般虐待彼此。

后来我会知道，这与德米特里上过寄宿学校多少有关。他和另外一位，或者几位同学的背德逸闻风靡全校。于是在第三学年开始一个月后，他得到了一封吼叫信和一个男仆。乔普林长了一副不甘于西装的身材和一张杀人犯的脸，他站得笔直，胸膛像一块铁板，使他的先生手指缠着手指，有些不知所措。德米特里叫他朗读那封信，或许是故意给他难堪。然而当乔普林一板一眼地念出那些人们无法想象会出自一位受人尊敬的贵妇之口的段落，德米特里意识到并非所有人都善于玩这种游戏。他命令他的仆人住口，用了许多令他自己洋洋得意的肮脏字眼评点他们听到的内容。他因而期待在这个下等人那里得到一丝赞许，乔普林却一言不发。

当他说话的时候，他总是先说一声「D先生」。

 

＊

 

你会将此写成报道吗？在我们的闲谈进行过几次之后，德米特里突然问。正如我所说，我们有过的仅仅是几次闲谈，在旅馆的公共乘凉区域，在林荫下的散步小道。没有人握手后坐下来，没有人被记录。我不明白他的意思，也不确定他想要什么样的答案。

毕竟我是一名记者，我回答。

他点了点头，我们继续沉默地走了一会。炎夏的阳光将树荫蒸得潮湿难耐，我感到汗珠在我的头发里打转，我看向德米特里。他的衣领会在脖子上勒出大片红色的印记，他会得病，又或者他正身在病中。

我正想提议回去，黑衣之人便自己开口了。我们最好回房间里，然后我给您讲讲我母亲的死。

他边说边扭过头来向我微笑。一个带有抚慰性质以及隐隐的恶意的笑容。他将要给我讲一个无法刊载的好故事，一切都仰赖他母亲的死，我不必为之感到抱歉，他也不。

 

＊

 

德米特里第一次见到亨克尔斯时就忍不住吻了他，该死的，他从未学会过克制。该死的。他的母亲死翘翘了，周围所有人都是循着气味赶来的胡狼秃鹫，这有点像他在寄宿学校时，身边只有乔普林的时候。

亨克尔斯尝起来像警署统一供应的廉价咖啡，德米特里不清楚他处于人生中的哪一阶段，反应是会更像男校学生还是打手那样的「硬汉」，直到斯文的督察把他按在书架上。警服的武装带像一条鞭子划过德米特里胸口，隔着衣服有意无意地摩擦他的乳头。亨克尔斯可笑的胡子扫过鼻尖，德米特里想要打个喷嚏，可现在不是最好的时机。

受访者请我别误会，他并非要再讲一段（应该拴着石头淹死的同性恋的）风流事来破坏我俩之间的信任：我只是想让他帮我，我必须这么做。在这件事上，他和他的警队、他的庄严肃穆的国家机器站在我这边是必不可少的。「请您帮帮我，督查。」我在他放开我的嘴巴之后，还得这么说。

亨克尔斯督查因此帮助你了吗？我眉头紧蹙。

德米特里得体地咳嗽了一声，屈起手指立在嘴边。他的小指有些僵硬，根部很细。

我不该说那句话的，那让我像个婊子，而他，一个和贵族婊子苟合的窝囊废。我努力不为这番突然爆发的脏话展览所冒犯，而看着我竭尽全力忍耐的样子似乎令德米特里快活极了。他继续向我绘声绘色地描述亨克尔斯是如何像误碰了一位小姐的裙边一样退后，连连说着他不能这么做。

他确实不能，我忍不住抗议。

他确实 _不愿_ ，先生。德米特里冷笑着。您在这行当里，只要有心，后面的故事您就都会知道了。事实证明我们的督查，我们的 _国家_ ，爱我不及爱那个 _在他是个孤独小男孩的日子里给予他温暖_ 的酒店门房多。那位先生是个极其 _温暖_ 的人，我们俩的母亲以及她们所有的朋友都能向您作证——加点糖吗？

他托着白瓷糖罐递给我，除了小指之外，重新伸直的手指修长苍白，血管发青。

 

＊

 

第二天夜里两点，或者三点的时候，德米特里敲开了我的门，抑或说他用力捶击的咚咚声让我不得不开门。他裹着黑色的袍子，抽搐眼皮下的眼睛泛着晶莹的光泽。您不必起来，请回床上去吧。他自己则像个影子一般旁若无物地飘入室内，令我刚刚睡醒的头脑一时找不出驳斥的词句。

我挂上门锁，回身发现他已经全无声响地搬好一张软椅坐在床边，等待着我把唯一空出来的床填满。这场景太过诡异，以至于我走过他身边时，总恐怕他会忽然伸出枯瘦的利爪。

这有点晚了，D先生。我爬上床，用几个枕头垫起后背，担忧地看向他。

是的，我很抱歉，但我需要向您坦白，我昨天有所隐瞒。德米特里完全陷入软椅的凹槽中，十指在透过纱帘的月色下缠紧。

我试图开个玩笑——我明白，相信我，您不是我见过第一个有所保留的谈话对象。——那并不成功。德米特里根本没理会我，而是无起伏地、几乎是神经质地说了下去。

确切地说，在那之后我遇到过亨克尔斯一次。在火车上，在我，咳，「畏罪潜逃」的路上。您知道，由于这样的性质，我的这次旅行非常仓促，必须轻装而行，新的证件将在旅途终点等着我。我因此不幸在过境抽检时遇上了些麻烦，亨克尔斯不忍看着手下为难我，便亲自接管了我这间车厢的检查工作。他把我的手铐在他自己手上，然后关上了门。他转过头时看上去很痛苦，哦，太痛苦了，就像这样。（德米特里作了个不无夸张的哭丧神情。）或者像您刚才那样，好像他说的每一句话都从他的心剐过似的。即便如此，他坚持一定要盘问关于我母亲的谋杀的事，那是他的职责所在，他请我理解他。他他妈的请我理解他，先生，您懂吗？我也需要请他理解，就是他得再做一次选择，而且他得放了我。为此我不惜，是的，不惜跪在他面前。他不喜欢我说话，没人喜欢我说话，但我用那张嘴去含阴茎就大不一样了。他看上去更痛苦了，如果他从未吻过我，我会以为他不是个——下一万次地狱的——同性恋。我知道我的嘴不是地狱。我的嘴尝起来要命的好，当我说我知道，您便有理由相信我。他会控制不住痉挛的手来抓住我的头发，揪着它们让我的头再下去些，让我的喉咙能为他打开，让我别想着躲掉。他会的。他 _必须_ 。他对我说「你不明白，我 _会_ 帮你的，德米特里。」还劝我摘掉那枚不详的胸章。

德米特里喋喋不休的鬼话仿佛水银灌入我的脑袋，他的陡然停止并不能减轻痛苦。我与恐惧抗争着抬起头来，发现他哭了。他的眼睛流泪的同时声音不曾有一丝颤抖。泪痕自眼角延伸下去，在黑暗中都像是在展示，引人观看。

当他觉得够了的时候，他用广播社论家似的沉静语气说道：战争的意义，怀特先生，想必您比我更加了解，就是亨克尔斯先生这样的人死了，而我还活着。

他的呼吸声均匀地充满房间。我无法回答他。

您不再吃鱼子酱了。我小声说。

什么？

您不再，今天早上，您不再带着鱼子酱了。

德米特里疑惑地瞧着我，配上他的泪痕显得有些滑稽。随后他叹了口气：彻底烂掉了，这儿简直热得像火海，您难道不觉得吗？


End file.
